Poseidon: An Untold Story
by Madd Dogg's Tall Tales
Summary: You all know what happens in the movie, now you are about to hear a story of what life might have been like aboard the Poseidon before the rogue wave!


**Poseidon: An Untold Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Poseidon at all or any of its characters!**

**This will my very first story I post on , it concerns events of the passengers aboard The M.S. Poseidon, a super-luxury Liner bound from London to New York on a 6 day year end Transatlantic voyage.**

**SPOILER ALERT!: **

**Anyone who saw the movie Poseidon already know what happened to the ship and 95% of all the Passengers aboard her past Midnight on New Year's Eve. However what you're about to hear isn't about the disaster or any event after the disaster. You wondering what life were like aboard the fancy ocean liner before she was flipped by the rogue wave? While now You're about to find out..**

**CHAPTER I**

**The Start of another ill-fated Maiden Voyage **

At 22:00 (10:00 P.M.) December, 25th, two people in a London hotel were talking, Dylan Johns, a resident from Las Vegas, Nevada, was playing a card game with another man within the hotel suite. Robert Ramsey, the other man was talking to Dylan about the cruise ship they just booked on a trip back to the United States of America! The so-called cruise ship was none other than the extremely beautiful M.S. Poseidon! The newest ship determined to introduce a "New Golden Age of Ocean Travel," is about to make her maiden voyage across the North Atlantic to New York City tomorrow, on Boxing Day!

Robert was taking his daughter Jennifer Ramsey on a Christmas Vacation in the U.K., who decided to take her Boyfriend, Christian with her. Jennifer Ramsey was a popular girl in high school until graduating last year. She met Christian back in 10th Grade where he was recently dumped by his ex girlfriend, who was a spoiled, lazy and selfish Queen Bee that saw Christian as a great uselessness. Jenn than comforted him after he was dumped, and grew closer through the years. Robert Ramsey planned the Christmas European vacation, climaxing with a year end New Year's cruise home aboard the Poseidon for Jenn as a late graduation present, also the ultimate Christmas present!

As Robert and Dylan continued playing poker, Chris and Jenn entered the hotel suite. "Dad," Jenn asked, "Who's this man?" looking at Dylan. "This is Dylan Johns." Robert said softly, "he is from Las Vegas." Dylan shook hands with Jenn and Chris. Chris and Jenn went over to a sofa next to a glittering Christmas tree, with its lights in addition to the lights of a Chandelier reflecting off the glass of the window it stood next to. Dylan and Robert continued talking and gambling into the night.

In a suite of another hotel, a tall woman had just put her young child to bed. Maggie James, the woman simply was also going to cruise home on the Poseidon. She and her son Connor flew to London to visit their relatives for the holidays. Connor James, the kid got two different games for Christmas. A PSP and a Nintendo D.S. system from his aunt and uncle. All lights were just about turned off in their suite except for the lights on the Christmas tree and other decorations, with their reflections on the window against the lights of the buildings outside. Maggie looked out the window of her suite over at the glittering lights of the other buildings, cars, Christmas trees and other bright stuff. Maggie headed for bed ready to board the Poseidon the next day.

It is now 10:24 P.M. (London Time) and Elena is hanging around in a nightclub in the city. She just learned her brother ended up in a hospital in New York City, and attempted to fly to New York, to visit him, only to learn she didn't have enough money to fly to the U.S. depressed, she went to a bar in downtown London to mope. Valentine, a guy in the club noticed her and went to see why she looked so depressed. Valentine pulled a chair beside Elena and tried to comfort her. "What's wrong, why do you look so miserable." He said, "You don't look very happy."

"I can't see my brother, I don't have enough money." Elena moaned, Valentine than sighed at the situation, "Don't have enough money, I work on a cruise ship, I can get you to your brother." he than said. Valentine was a waiter on the M.S. Poseidon, and between voyages he visited bars and clubs for a rest break. "You really can do that." Elena asked, "Yes" Valentine remarked, Elena felt better now. "One Condition though," Valentine stated, "You mustn't come out of my cabin during the voyage, or I might get canned" Valentine remarked. Elena nodded slightly.

**While that's the first chapter of my fanfic, I hope you liked it. **

**Please send some reviews! **


End file.
